The Little Prince of Euforni
by Chickknight Greenleaf
Summary: "In the galaxy, far far away, In the time, long long forgotten. Before the Republic, before the Empire, Before the Sith, before the Jedi. The galactic core, twelve kingdoms reigned, The countless conflicts, stride for supremacy. Tales of yore, forgot through time, Tales of heroes, wielding mythical power."


**The Little Prince of Euforni**

 _"In the galaxy, far far away,_

 _In the time, long long forgotten._

 _Before the Republic, before the Empire,_

 _Before the Sith, before the Jedi._

 _The galactic core, twelve kingdoms reigned,_

 _The countless conflicts, stride for supremacy._

 _Tales of yore, forgot through time,_

 _Tales of heroes, wielding mythical power."_

A sunny day on Eufiraan, the capital city of Euforni Kingdom, gentle breezes blowing through the busy streets, buzzing with pedestals form many worlds, big and small, alien and human. In a tea shop on a big avenue, there a young woman enjoying her pot of tea and a dish of sweet treat. The young lady is in her early to mid-twenty, fair skin, dark eyes, oblong face with a chiseled jaw, her face radiant with and aura of chivalrous and virtuous, her long raven locks partly tied into a small bun behind her head, she dressed in a light blue cross-collard robe. Next to her chair, leaned a sword with black scabbard, the sword's pommel attached a black silk tassel, these indicated her is one of those practitioners of the mythical martial art.

The shop door bell rung and a group of 5 people and a droids walk in to the shop. There is something about that group of people make the young lady curious, to a normal person eyes they may seem like an everyday middleclass but with her eyes she recognized through their manner that these people are not common folk, the 4 men have stiff posture, the like of which can saw in military men, and they always bow to the blonde hair young boy, who's about 10 – 12 year of age, every time the boy speak to them. The boy is very polite and well manner, the young swordswoman guess the boy must be from a noble family of Euforni and those men are his bodyguards, why is a noble like him came to drink tea in this commoner teashop like this? she wonders. About 5 minutes later, another group about ten people walk into the tea shop, they comprise of 6 humans, three Dowutins and a Duros. Right the moment they walk in, the young swordswoman has a tingling feeling, through her years of training she had attuned with a mythical power, known as the Force, a mythical and mysterious energy that exist throughout the universe, exist in all forms of life, binding everything together.

Now the Force is speaking to her, telling her that there is something insidious about that band of alien and human, telling her something bad is about to happen. Watching the band of human – alien walk through the teashop, ignoring the waitress, slowly heading toward the noble boy's table, the young swordswoman grasped her sword and leave her table.

"gentleman, I wonder why yours all came to a teashop and ignoring the tea like this?" spoke the swordswomen.

"get lost, woman." One of the human in the group, grumpily spoke.

"come now gentlemen, the tea is really good, they even have the renown the Linyu Tea from Coruscant." The swordswomen smiled "why done you try out a pot?"

"get lost, are you deaf, stupid female human." The Duros in the group said, he shoved the swordswomen away.

Seeing the commotion, the bodyguards of the noble boy whispering in his ear, then he signals the waitress for the bill and ready to leave. Seeing that, a bearded human in the human – alien band draw a pistol from his coat and aim at the young boy. But before he can pull the trigger, he found the young swordswomen somehow standing before his gunsight instead of the noble boy. The young swordswomen drawn her sword, and in a blink of an eye, the pistol on the human assailant was chopped in haft.

"GUN!" a bodyguard cried, drawn his weapon while other shield the boy.

The human – alien band quickly drawn their weapon, and a shootout ensure, muzzle flash light up a corner of the teashop, deafening bang echoing the four walls and bullets flying everywhere. The disarmed human drawn his knife attacks the swordswomen while his accomplices concentrate on the boy and his bodyguards. Swiftly lean left evaded the bearded assailant's knife, the swordswomen rotated her sword-hand's wrist and the forearm of the bearded assailant dropped to the flood. Saw that, one of the Dowutins of the group turned his pistol to the swordswomen's head, his pistol muzzle flashed then followed by a loud "clank", but the Dowutin shaking his tusk in bewilderment as the swordswomen still standing there, all he saw was the swordswomen slightly waving her black blade in front of her face, and before the assailants can make sense of what just happened, the swordswomen charge in, her black blade glimmering and gliding through the air in wide spiral arch, slicing through gun and flesh like cutting butter. three humans and two Dowutins dropped dead at where they stand, the green Duros turnaround, took another shot at the interferer, but another loud "clank" sounded again after a glimpse of sword and the Duros drop dead with a bullet entry hole on his large head. The remain three human shaken, one of them let out a big gasp, then immediately took off, out of the teashop as if he just realized something, or rather, realized who he's upping against, moment late the other two follow suit.

"help! Somebody!" a voice of a young boy sounded.

The young swordswomen turnaround seeing the noble boy is holding one of his bodyguard, bleeding badly from his stomach, one other suffered minor injure, the last 2 is not so lucky as they were dead from multi gunshot.

"call the police and ambulance, check if anyone else injure." the swordswomen spoke to a waiter behind the counter. Then she approaches the injured bodyguard.

"hey, hey, can you hear me, hang in there, help is on the way." The swordswomen said.

"th… thank you for your help, stranger. I… I see you're one of those practitioner of the mythical art. May… may I ask for your name?" The injured bodyguard spoke.

"this one is Rey Imwe of Hua'so sect." the swordswomen answered.

"ah… the renowned Hua'so sect… one of the Eight Great Sect…" the bodyguard smile, then turn to his last colleague "take… take him out of here, don't let the police know we're here."

"lady Imwe… may I ask the Hua'so sect a favor for the Euforni's royal family…" the bodyguard turn to the young boy. "this is His Highness, Prince Anakin III Skywalker of house Skywalker, the royal household of Euforni, ask you just saw… someone is after His Highness life, please help us bring him to saf…" a cough of blood interrupted his sentence.

"helping other in distress is the duty of those who study the Force. Worry not, I will." Rey replied.

"thank you, now, please take His Highness away, sergeant Tukso will filling you in later, please keep all this form anyone ear… now go, before the police and the press came." The injured bodyguard said.

"no… we can't leave you here like this, lord Sinos." Prince Anakin spoke with trembling voice.

"worry not, Highness, I'll be fine. Now please go." The injured bodyguard said.

"come Highness, me must go." Sergeant Tukso said, then pull the young prince away, with Rey following closely behind.


End file.
